Cruisin’ For a Bruisin’
|artist = and |year = 2013 |mode = Solo |from = movie |tvfilm = Teen Beach Movie |pc = Purple |effort = 3 |nogm = 1 |dg = - |mode = Duet |pictos = 103 |gc = Yellow |perf = Chris Babcock (C1) Josh Killacky (C2) Background Dancers Dani Masten Carly Masten |lc = White |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m25s}} "Cruisin' For a Bruisin" by and from is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers 'C1' C1 resembles Butchy. He wears a red T-shirt, a black leather vest, black jeans, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and black high tops. His dark hair is in a slick slide hairstyle. 'C2' C2 resembles Brady. He wears a white T-shirt, black leather jacket, black pants, and black sneakers. His blond hair is in a similar hairstyle to C1 s, but the top appears to be poofier. Background The background resembles Big Momma's House from the movie, which is a grass hut in the inside. The floor is made of wooden tiles, while the walls are made of bamboo lines. Etched onto the wall in the back are two swinging wooden doors. In the hangout are some jumping surfboards lying along the walls and four palm tree trunks arching to form two arches. The trunks are decorated with multicolored lights. Hanging from the grass roof are orange lanterns hanging from the sides of the arch in the back. Several orange spotlights from the outside, along with a single yellow one, shine on the dancers. Two backup dancers accompany the coaches. Both wear black fingerless gloves. One of them, who resembles CheeChee, wears a black leather jacket over a black onesie, which is secured with a black belt, and red tights. She also sports a pair of black boots and her red hair is in a poofy hairstyle that ends with a ponytail. The other one, who resembles Struts, wears a red knee-high dress with frills at the bodice and a white beaded necklace. Her black boots are studded with white crystals and her shoulder-length hair is made into a poofy way. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in the routine. Gold Move: Bend your knees slightly, put your left hand on your hip and point to the right with your other hand. Cruisinforabruisin gm 1.png|Gold Move Cruisinforabruisin gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *Grace Phipps's part is removed and is instead replaced by an instrumental break; however, she still has backup vocals in the song. **However, she is still credited in-game.https://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=9m58s *This is the fourth song by Ross Lynch in the entire franchise after A Billion Hits, Can You Feel It?, and Chasin' The Beat Of My Heart. It is followed by That's How We Do and Twist Your Frown Upside Down. Gallery Cruisinforabruisin menu.jpeg|''Cruisin' For A Bruisin '' on the menu Videos Cruisin' for a Bruisin' (from "Teen Beach Movie") Ross Lynch and Jason Evigan- Cruisin' For A Brusin' (Just Dance Disney Party 2 Version) Cruisin' For a Bruisin' - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cruisin' For a Bruisin' - Just Dance Disney Party 2-0 References Site Navigation de:Cruisin' For a Bruisin' Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Chris Babcock Category:Josh Killacky Category:Carly Masten Category:Article stubs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Dani Masten Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs by Ross Lynch